Stereoscopic image reproduction devices are known which provide the viewer with a three-dimensional visual impression by showing the viewer's two eyes different images which were recorded from slightly offset perspectives. The image separation between the images for the two eyes of the viewer is important, so that the viewer receives a three-dimensional visual impression. One possibility for the image separation is that the viewers wear polarized glasses with differently orientated polarization filters for the two eyes. Another possibility for the image separation is that the viewers wear red/green glasses. In stereoscopic image reproduction devices of this type, the viewers must, therefore, wear glasses to achieve the image separation, which is undesirable.
Furthermore, autostereoscopic image reproduction devices are also known in the case of which the viewer receives a three-dimensional visual impression without auxiliaries of this type such as, for example, polarized glasses. An example of an autostereoscopic display of this type is known from DE 10 2005 029 431 A1, which essentially consists of an OLED background illumination (OLED: Organic Light Emitting Diode), a lens grid and an LCD display (LCD: Liquid Crystal Display) as light modulator. Although this publication is fundamentally aimed in a somewhat different direction, it also that the LCD display can display images for the two eyes of the viewer alternately in a time-sequential manner. By contrast, the OLED background illumination has the task, in connection with the lens grid, of only illuminating the eye of the viewer for which the LCD display is currently displaying an image in each case. In this manner, it is prevented that the other eye of the viewer, for which the currently shown image is not meant, likewise perceives this image. On the one hand, the image separation required for achieving a three-dimensional visual impression is, therefore, achieved in that the LCD display shows images for the two eyes of the viewer in a time sequential manner. On the other hand, the image separation is also achieved, however, in that the OLED background illumination together with the lens grid only illuminates the correct eye in each case so that the other eye does not perceive the image shown by the LCD display.
The unsatisfactory visual impression is disadvantageous for this known autostereoscopic display.
It could therefore be helpful to improve the previously described conventional autostereoscopic display.